Calista
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Set before the Series" Cedric didn't know it but someday he was going to have a niece or a nephew into the family. If his sister was going to have child he was planning on disliking it like all the other children out running around in Enchancia but yet did he know that his plan on disliking the child was going to go the opposite direction. Please read and review!
1. One Day Old

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not writing anything for a while but I'm going to make it up to you. This story takes place before the show. This story focuses on how Calista came to part of Cedric's family. I will decide once I see what you guys think. Enjoy! This will be in Cedric's POV.

 _ **Sofia the First: Calista**_

I wish I wasn't here, wished I was still in my quiet Workshop working on potions or even seeing to King Roland's or even the twin's needs! But I wasn't. In fact, the reason I was sitting in the living room in my parent's cottage was because Cordelia was giving birth.

I could really care less if my sister was giving birth or causing mischief in who knows where she'd like to go but mummy had asked for me to be here for the baby's birth and knowing myself I couldn't turn down her request being the momma's boy I was. So here I was, sitting on the couch in the living room with father. We didn't say anything to each other, just sat and listened to Cordelia's screams in the other room where mother and father's room was located.

I felt sorry for mother. I didn't know how she could stand the screaming but being a mother I guess she was use to it since she had done it herself while giving birth to Cordelia and I. I covered my ears when another scream sounded, my brother-in-law sure was lucky he wasn't here this very minute but he was on his way. I uncovered my ears and looked at father, he had been in this position twice and he didn't flinch as much as I did.

I leaned back against the couch hoping this madness would soon end and the sooner the better. Whatever was happening back there, it was no beautiful moment. I decided to look out into space hoped to push out all of the noise but once I was staring at the ceiling and out into space I didn't know how long I was there cause once I was back to reality mother had walked out again but this time she had informed us of the baby's arrival.

"Want to see the new baby?" mother asked. Father and I didn't answer but instead followed her to the back room where we saw Cordelia holding a small bundle in blankets.

I didn't move from the entrance of the doorway as mother and father looked at their first grandchild. Cordelia was sitting up and smiling as she held her child. "So is it a girl or a boy?" father asked as a smile came to his face.

"It's a girl." Mother answered his question, not turning away from the baby. "What are you going to name her Cordelia?"

"Calista." Cordelia answered she then looked up towards the doorway where I stood and asked "Well, are going to look at your niece Cedric or stand there like as though you were failing your conjuring exam?"

"Very funny Cordelia." I muttered and rolled my eyes as I walked over to mother's side to look at the newborn. When I did I didn't know what came over me because a small smile formed as we watched Calista open her eyes.

"Who wants told her first Cordelia asked. Mother was about answer until all of a sudden I said I wanted to. Everyone was surprised at my outburst but then their expression faded as Cordelia handed the baby to me.

Before I knew it I was holding the baby close as though possessive for some reason. I didn't know what had gotten into me, I was sure the rest of the family was shocked at my actions as I was but I didn't care. I knew as soon as I laid eyes on this little girl that I was in love as though she were my own daughter.

"So does this mean you are giving us a grandchild too Cedykins?"Mother asked as she saw my smile become wider and my brown eyes brighter. I didn't answer but continued to stare at the beautiful child.

"Maybe, Uncle Cedric should be Calista's babysitter when I go see Enchancia." Cordelia said grinning; somehow she knew that statement would get my attention.

"What!"I nearly screamed but then quickly used one of my gloved hands to cover my mouth in hopes I didn't upset the newborn. When the baby didn't cry I removed my hand and glared at Cordelia for getting me angry. She knew I hated tending to children.

With the subject of babysitting being put away for the moment I caressed the child's small hand watched as the baby's hand wrapped around my finger. I couldn't believe I already was cradling the little girl. Did I really love her?" I remembered I disliked children but I guess this little girl proved me wrong. "Welcome to the family, Calista." I whispered placed a small kiss to the baby's forehead.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hoped I did well on this. This is the first I ever wrote a story in this kind of POV. I don't know whether to continue on the story and have Cedric babysit growing Calista but it's up to what you think. Please review!


	2. One Year Old

_**A/N:**_ _I would like to thank those who have reviewed. I'm glad you would like me to continue. If there are any characters in the show you would like me to add please don't hesitate to ask. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Sofia the First: Calista**_

 __ _ **Chapter 2: One Year Old**_

*One Year Later*

I grumbled to myself as I slid my hand down my face. I had really hoped Cordelia would have gotten the message when Calista was first born that I wasn't going to babysit the child. I loved her but I was a busy sorcerer! Why hadn't mom and dad volunteered to babysit, it wasn't like they were doing anything important in their retirement while they lived in Mystic Meadows. All they had to do was enjoy life while I took father's place as a royal sorcerer.

Sighing, I ran a hand trough my platinum silver bangs. There wasn't anything I could do now; getting my sister to listen to me was far beyond possible. She never did listen while we were growing up together and when it came to our teenage years I practically realized it was impossible to get reason and logic into her. This was indeed Cordelia's personality: Stubborn and impossible.

Deciding to get ready for my niece's visit, I began to put away empty beakers and extra wands into a cabinet. I knew Cordelia would get onto me if I didn't clean the Workshop up a little. The last thing I needed was a lecture on how to keep a baby clear from objects that could them into lizards or spiders. A grin came to face as I imagined Cordelia's expression if she had learned that Calista got turned into a creepy crawly. I could hear her famous scream now.

After a chuckle had escaped my lips I took a broom out of the closet to sweep the floor. While that would have been amusing to see her horrid face I knew that it would be the last time I would ever see Calista again if the incident did become a reality and I didn't want to be shut out of Calista's life forever.

Once the Workshop was swept and cleaned I hoped it would be deemed worthy for Calista to roam the room but then being a year old now she probably wouldn't do much. Usually, a baby of Calista's age would just want to be held, I didn't know if the little girl was walking yet.

With the chores done I sat down at my desk to rest and wait for my sister to show up. I glanced towards Wormwood who was sitting at his perch and grooming himself. I hoped I wouldn't have to worry about Wormy behaving himself but then the bird hadn't seen a baby before. When I had went to my parent's cottage for Calista's birth Wormwood had stayed behind in the Workshop. The bird was usually quiet and could behave himself. If I was lucky maybe the bird would ignore Calista.

In just a few minutes Cordelia came in with the quiet baby and the diaper bag. She sat the bag down next to the potion cabinet and pointed out objects that were in the bag "Well, here is everything Calista needs Cedric, I packed one or two bottle, diapers and wipes, and some toys. If she runs out of milk here some instructions on how to make it, the formula is in the bag as well." She then handed me the paper that contained the instructions she had mentioned and cuddled the sleeping baby in the carriage while I looked at the paper.

"You behave for Uncle Cedric, Calista." She whispered, gave the baby a kiss on its bald head and left, thanking me for babysitting.

Once Cordelia was out of the Workshop I glanced at the sleeping baby and smiled that familiar smile that first appeared when Calista was born. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me Calista." I whispered but then Wormwood landed on my shoulder and gave an annoyed look making me remember he was here too. "And Wormy too." The bird then gave me a satisfied nod, glad that he was not forgotten.

Silence returned to the Workshop once I began to get back to work on my potions. The silence gave me peace and quiet that I loved so much but then I think baby Calista was enjoying it too even though she was asleep.

Not long after I finished my work on a potion did Calista begin to wake and cry. It was a sound that I remembered being very unpleasing ever since the twin royals was born a couple years ago. After a minute of thinking a horrible smell began to fill the air. I knew exactly what that smell was; it would seem Calista need to be changed.

Picking up a blanket, I spread it out on the floor then picked up the crying baby then laid her on the soft blanket. I grabbed the wipes and the diaper and set them next to me. Before I began the process of the changing her diaper a thought came to me. Did I even know how to change a diaper? It has seemed I had forgotten to ask Cordelia about that.

Hoping for the best, I began to remove the dirty diaper then grabbed the wipes to clean her. I won't go into details but once I put the dirty objects aside I picked up the clean diaper and began to look at it curiously. "Now, how do I do this?' I muttered to myself then looked toward my pet that seemed to be enjoying the scene before him. "I don't suppose you know how to change a diaper do you Wormy?" The bird said nothing. "Perhaps, you would like to do this." I suggested having a smirk come to my face. Wormwood turned away, having that as his answer. Some friend he was!

I looked back to the strange object in my hands and began to unfold the diaper then lifted Calista's bottom to put the diaper on.

Once the clean diaper was sealed on her I picked up the baby to observe my work. It didn't look exactly as the previous diaper did but at least Calista stopped crying. "Oh Calista, either Uncle Cedric needs to get diaper changing lessons or have Grandma babysit you until your potty trained."

The baby giggled a bit then began to reach out for my bangs. It would have seemed she was drawn to my hair. Deciding to let her observe my hair I brought her closer, when small fingers touch my bans she began to play with it. "Do you like my bangs? If you knew how growing up works you'd probably think I was getting old. Well, not now anyway."

All of a sudden I felt her tug at it making me wince from the pain. Removing a hand I freed the strand of hair from her hands. I know she didn't mean it but the action did make me glare at her. "Don't ever pull my hair Calista." I said as I sat her down on the floor gently.

I wasn't sure what to do next. After changing her diaper and letting her mess with my hair I watched her as the baby lay on her back looking at me. Should I play with her? I wasn't sure how, if I had remembered correctly I remember when I watched the deceased queen play with the twins when they were Calista's age. She would tickle them and play 'Pick a Boo'

Giving it a shot, I tickled her stomach and to my success she giggled a little. Having that as my cue that she wanted to play, I tickled her some more then before I knew it I was pulling her shirt up a bit and began blowing on her stomach. This seemed to really make her happy so /I continued to do it,

After a few hours of playing she began to start crying again. What did she want now? I had already changed her diaper. Looking towards the diaper bag again I picked up a bottle full of milk and gave it to her. It had seemed she had wanted it, so after she held her hands out I picked her up, sat in a chair and fed her.

With Calista in my arms she began to doze and before I knew it I was too. It would have seemed taking care of this baby had tired me out.

When I woke up again Cordelia was shaking me awake. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked at her she looked amused. "Aw, Uncle Cedric looked cozy with a baby in his arms." I rolled my eyes at her. "You could use practice changing babies Cedric."

"Yeah well, I never changed a diaper before. So I guess either you or mom teach me or you have mom babysit." I crossed my arms seeing that amused look still on her face.

"Nice try Cedric but when I come to Enchancia, you're the babysitter." She said poking me in the chest.

Before I could say anything more Cordelia placed sleeping Calista in her seat, picked up the diaper bag and left with a smile on her face. Somehow, Cordelia had made it her plan to torture me every time she wanted to come to Enchancia. Sighing, I made a mental note in my head to ask mother to show me how to change diapers. If there was anything I would be glad for, it would be the day when Calista was potty-trained!

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it as cute as possible._


	3. Two Years Old

_**A/N:**_ _I would like to thank those who have favorite, followed and reviewed this story. Upon a request, a reviewer had asked me to do a Wasilla chapter where Calista said Cedric's name so this is dedicated to them. I may not remember the name of the reviewer but you know who you are. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. I may do another Cedric and Calista story but we'll see what happens. Please review!_

 _ **Calista**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Two Years Old**_

"Oh Cedykins, I'm glad you're here!" Mother greeted me with tight hug. I should have expected mother to open the door and give me one her most famous hugs.

"I wouldn't miss Wasilla mother." I said, placing a kiss on her cheek and returning the hug.

"Come in." she finally said, pushing the door open wider for me to enter. Once I walked into the cottage the smell of food welcomed me. I could already taste all the food that was being cooked, either it was Wasilla dinner or even deserts. Taking off my scarf and robe, I hung them next to the door with the other coats that hung there.

From what I gathered, it would seem Cordelia had beaten me here. Her coat was already hung as well as her husband's. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, why don't go say 'Hello 'to the others in the living room." Mother suggested.

I wasn't really in hurry to go meet everyone but what else could I do? After mother entered back into the kitchen I slowly made my way to the living room. When I had gotten there I saw father sitting on the couch and Cordelia and her husband on the floor with Calista.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Cordelia said with a grin. Getting up from the floor, she hugged me. "So how's my big brother doing, no messing up any spell or potions to put Enchancia in danger are we?"

"Nice to see you to Cordelia." I said, ignoring the insult that came out of her mouth. Once I had hugged everyone else I sat on the floor to greet Calista. "I don't suppose you remember me hmm?" I asked the little girl that was playing with the toys they had brought for her to play with.

After babysitting her a year ago I realized the baby was starting to grow black hair. Calista looked up at me, stood up and walked a few inches to me. Once she reached me I picked her up. "So you can walk now I see." She grinned and started to play with my hair. For once, she was gentle but after a few minutes began to pull.

Freeing my hair, I put her in my lap. "Hey, I know you're fascinated with my hair but play with your own." I said smirking. She looked at me for a minute but then hugged me as though it was her way of apologizing.

After she let go mother came walking into the living room "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Once dinner was over and we had finished our desert we went back into the living the room to open presents that were under the tree.

"Are you ready to open presents, Calista?" I asked her as I was holding her hand to lead her back. Even she didn't talk much for a baby her age she nodded and said "Yeah!" in excitement. I sat her next to me on the couch and watched as father handed out the presents.

Each person got their chance to open presents. When I had opened mine I received a new spell book from mother and father, a set of bows to tie around my neck from Cordelia and her husband and Lastly, I received a drawing of me from Calista. Even though the picture wasn't exactly a artist's work I loved it.

Calista was the last to open presents. With her being a two year old, it was no surprise she had gotten lots of toys. But when it came to clothes Calista received her first sorcerer's robe from mother and father. The girl's eyes beamed at the red clothing! Seeing this brought back a memory of when I received my first robe and wand.

Not only was it a tradition for men in our family to be the royal sorcerer but little children, once they start learning to walk received their first sorcerer's robe along with their first wand. Before Wasilla father and mother had asked me to present Calista with her first wand. Learning this piece of news, I was thrilled. This meant Calista was starting to use magic from inside her to climb walls or turn things in the house into different objects. When young children start using their magic uncontrollably this meant the child was ready for its first wand!

After cuddling the fabric I helped it put it on. "There you go." I said after I tied the sash. She jumped up and used the magic to make a mirror appear.

"Do you like it?" Mother asked. As for the answer Calista looked at herself and giggled.

"I'll say that was a 'Yes'." Father said grinning.

Once the mirror disappeared Calista climbed back to her seat on the couch. "There is one more present Calista." I said as I used my wand to make the present appear in my hand. "This is from me." I placed the wrapped box in front of her then helped her open it. Once I removed the lid Calista gazed at the object I had made for her."This will be your first wand Calista; it will help you channel your magic better." She picked up the rattle and with a grin and began to shake it.

We watched for a minute but then saw her float in the air. A chuckle escaped my lips as I pulled her back down. "So I guess you're happy with Uncle Cedric's gift?" She nodded then returned to her wand.

A few hours later Calista had tired herself out, due to the big dinner we had and watching Calista play I myself grew tired and in the end we both were sleeping soundly on the couch. With her in my arm arms we had slept there for the night.

* * *

When I woke up the sun was pouring in through the window of the cottage. Looking down, I saw Calista was still asleep in my arms. It would seem we had stayed overnight at mother's and father's. This had not been the plan! Gently, I removed my arms from the blanket that was placed on us, picked up ,placed her on the couch , covered her up with the blanket and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

I then walked into the kitchen to find mother making breakfast. "Good morning Cedykins." She said looking up from her work. I sleepily mumbled in greeting and sat myself at the table. "I guess you slept well?"

Stretching, I yawn and answered" Yes." then rubbed my eyes. "Why didn't someone wake me last night?"

"We were planning to but after see that you and Calista were sleeping so soundly we didn't want to wake you two. It was so cute! Eventually, Cordelia and her husband decided to spend the night. They're sleeping in the guest room next to ours."

"I see." I said as I took it all in. "Once breakfast is over I'm heading back to Enchancia."

"Very well, breakfast will be ready once you refreshed up in our bathroom.' Mother instructed. She always wanted us to be bathed and ready for the day when breakfast was served to us.

Getting up from the table I went to the bathroom to ready myself for breakfast. Once I had done all that was needed for hygiene I put my clothes back on and walked back out. When I was passing the living room I saw Calista was waking up.

Walking up to her, I watched her climb off the couch. "Good morning sleepy-head." I said grinning. She turned around and held her hands out, telling me she wanted to be picked up. I did as instructed and carried her to the kitchen. "Let's go see what grandma has prepared."

Once we were in the kitchen I saw everyone else was up and ready for breakfast. Mother had just put a plate of biscuits on the table and it looked liked breakfast was ready to be eaten up. I handed Calista to Cordelia and then sat myself between mother and her. As we were all passing plates of food to one another we began a conversation.

"You and Calista looked cute sleeping on the couch Cedric." Cordelia mocked me with a smirk. "It reminded me of your first time babysitting her."

I rolled my eyes, as I heard all of the others agree with her. "It's too bad we didn't have something to capture the moment." Mother said disappointed. "I would have loved looking at that moment, seeing my son showing his soft side."

"Yes well, I'm afraid you will have to rely on memory." I muttered as I used my utensils to eat my food.

"Perhaps." She answered back.

* * *

After breakfast I began to shrink the gifts I received last night into the pocket of my robe. I was about to head home to Enchancia to continue my duty as a royal sorcerer. Wasilla was over and it was time for me to head back, I had stayed longer then I intended and guessed King Roland would be wondering where I was. As I was tying the sash to my robe I saw Calista walking towards me with her arms outstretched.

A smile came to my face. I know I needed to say 'Goodbye' to her before I left. Bending down, I stretched my arms out to embrace her in a hug. When she reached me I picked her up, she was looking at me with sad eyes as though telling me not to go.

"Don't give me that look Calista; I need to head to go home." I said pressing my head to hers. She put her bottom lip out as though to give me the puppy dog face. Sighing, I began to think of a way to make her feel better, to make the separation easier."I'd like to take you with me but I have my duty to the king. I have to work; I can't play with you all the time."

The face she made was a little sad but not as sad as it was a minute ago. An idea to what to say came to mind and I decided to try it out. "I may have work to do but you do too." She then just stared at me as though wanting me to explain what I meant. "While I have to prove to King Roland and everyone else I'm a good sorcerer, you have to play with that rattle I gave you so that way your magic will be under control and the next time we meet you can show me what tricks you have been doing."

A smile came to her face which meant she wasn't sad no more. "I'm glad you agree with that logic." I said returning her smile." Now I really must go. Goodbye Calista." I said kissing her on the fore head but before I put her down she kissed me on the cheek and to my surprise she said "Goodbye Cedy."

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed the last of this story. Writing the end of this chapter made me sad. As I was writing the ending I was think these two won't see each other again until "Gone With the Wand" I know they might have met again before then but that sad thought crossed my mind. Please review!


End file.
